Swett Friends
by Saku-Chan21
Summary: Soy Sakura (La demonio) una chica de pelo- celeste y ojos de igual color, Soy vocalista del grupo "Sweet Friends", Somos la 2 banda más famosa de rock, Pero hay unos chicos que compiten con nosotros "Winged skull" , Algún día lograremos ganar y sobrepasar a esa estúpida banda… / Se necesitan OC s/, /Lemon mas adelante/
1. Chapter 1

Bien! Estaba jugando CDM y de repente ¡Bam!... Se me vino a la cabeza una idea… Pero necesito OC´s

/*/*/*/*/*** Prologo*/*/*/*/*/

Soy Sakura (La demonio) una chica de pelo- celeste y ojos de igual color, Soy vocalista del grupo "Sweet Friends", Somos la 2 banda más famosa de rock, Pero hay unos chicos que compiten con nosotros "Winged skull" , Algún día lograremos ganar y sobrepasar a esa estúpida banda…

Ese es el prólogo… Ahora las fichas deben contener

Nombre (Pueden poner apodos):

Edad

Características Físicas/ Psicológicas

Que instrumento toca: (Ojo… TODAS cantan...)

Chico: (No se puede Castiel)

Cumpleaños

Miedos

Extra

Eso pongan un Review con todo eso y veremos si entran


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui un pequeño capitulo de Swett friends ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Cdm no me pertence le pertenece a chinomiko y bemob ._.)/

* * *

Sakura: Gracias por venir a nuestro concierto en nombre de todo el equipo se los agradecemos ¡Los amamos a todos!

Multitud: ¡VIVA SWETT FRIENDS!

Sakura: Bye~ Nos veremos pronto en otro concierto muy pronto! (Bajan de el escenario)

Rebeca: ¡Que bien!... Ya me dolían las manos… Nunca me acostumbrare a este tipo de escenario (Decia Rebeca estirándose)

¿?: Vaya… Las bebes están aquí

¿?2: Castiel dejalas tranquilas

Sakura: ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Castiel: Nada solo queríamos decirles que jamas nos podrán pasar

Yuukino: (Deteniendo a Sakura) ¿Pueden irse?... Dejenos tranquilas

Castiel: Vamos Lisandro…

Lisandro: Perdon y Adios (Se va junto a su grupo)

Sakura: ¡ESTE HIJO DE ****! ¿¡Por que demonios viene a deprimirme mas de lo que puedo estar?!

Rosalaya: ¡Chicas grandes noticias!... Miren

Yui: ¿Qué pasa Rosalaya?

Rosalaya: Sus fans subieron un diez por ciento mas!

Sakura: ¿Y cuanto subio la de Winged skull

Rosalaya: … Quince por ciento

Sakura: ¡Mierda!...

Yuukino: Vamos, No te preocupes… Esta bien… Ellos son de antes

Bueno… Como podrán ver… Somos un grupo de música, Musica Rock, Estamos compitiendo con Winged skull la banda de rock mas famosa, A pesar de que casi todo el grupo es cariñoso con nosotras… El guitarrista es muy presumido

Sakura: Yui… ¿Sabes cuando es el próximo concierto?

Yui: Si… Creo que en 2 meses mas… ¡YAY Vacaciones!

Sakura: Si! Por fin podemos descansar un poco de todo esto ¿A dónde quieren ir esta vez?

Yuukino: ¡Hawai!

Blake: No… A Hawai fuimos el año pasado

Sakura: ¿Entonces que opinas Yui?

Yui: A mi me da igual con solo estar con ustedes soy feliz

Sakura y Yuukino: Kyaaa! Juro que eres la cosita mas tierna y apretable que existe!

Blake: Mucho amor por hoy… ¿Decidan a donde quieren ir pronto?

Yui: ¿Qué les parece que nos quedemos en casa nada mas?

Sakura: A mi me parece bien

Yuukino: Este verano hara calor… ¿Qué traje de baño le quedaría bien a las chicas?

Blake: Tsk… Pues a mi me parece bien tu idea Yui

Rosalaya: Yo quiero ir a la playa!

Chicas: Si… Eso me parece bien

.-.-. Fin del prologo..-.-.

* * *

Bien las fichas que eligi son :*Redoble de tambores* ¿Para que rayos hago esto si ya saben?

¿?: A tu dale nomas!

Bien *Redoble de tambores*

Selegna Sorensic: Alexi

.Yui21: Lisandro

shionlover: Armin (Este si que estuvo peleado -_-)

ichiko chiba: Nathaniel

Black Ross: Kentin

Pd: ¿Quieren vivir solas o todas en una mansion?

Se despide Saku-chan21 (._.)/


	3. Chapter 3

Bien... Eh aqui otro Capitulo ¡ojala les guste!

* * *

Cdm no me pertenece, Le pertenece a Chinomiko y Beemoob ._.)/

* * *

Sakura: (Bosteza) Que sueño… ¿Qué hay chicas?...*Todavia duermen… Si ya son las una de la tarde*

Yuukino: Wahh…

Blake: Es hora de despertar… El desayuno ya esta listo…

Sakura: Eso es lo que mas me gusta de Blake… Siempre esta cocinando!

Blake: Solo lo hago por que si las dejo a ustedes cocinar la cocina parece un campo nuclear de bombas

Sakura: (Fingiendo llorar) OH… Eso me dolio en el fondo de mi corazón

Blake:…*Recuerda ¿Cómo es que me convencieron para vivir todas juntas?*

Yuukino: Oye Saku… ¿Despertemos a las princesas durmientes? (Sonrie maliciosamente)

Sakura y Blake: Cuando quieres das miedo…

Yuukino: (Lanza una almohada a la cara de Sakura) Pelea de Almohadas

Sakura: (Le lanza a las chicas que todavía duermen) Oigan… No se olviden que hoy vamos a ir a la playa

Rosalaya: Oye Saku… No seas tan ruda con las chicas (Bosteza)

Sakura: Callate Rosalaya (Le tira a una almohada)

Rebeca: ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? (Tira 2 almohadas a cada una)

Yuukino: Pues… ¿Guerra de almohadas?... ¿Te unes?

Rebeca: (Tira una almohada a Sakura) Claro… Si ya me despertaron

Asi mientras iban despertando se iban uniendo a la pelea, Sakura decia que era injusto, Ya que no tenia un equipo… Solo tenia a Yuukino

Rebeca: Ya a ducharse y comer luego

Yuukino y Rosalaya: ¡Hoy vamos a la playa!

Todas: (Cantan) Vamos a la playa

A mi me gusta bailar

El ritmo de la noche

Salta, Fiesta!

.-. 1 hora después... .-.

Sakura: Me siento plana (Inflando sus cachetes)

Blake: Tienes mala suerte Sakura, Te hicieron plana~

Yuukino: Oye Blake no seas asi… Yo igual soy plana…

Sakura: Tu no eres plana como yo, Mira (Toca sus pechos)

Rebeca: (Le da un coscorrón a Sakura) Detente

Sakura: Ouch… Rebeca eso duele

Joshy: ¿Podriamos irnos ya?

Yuukino: Vamos! (Agarra del brazo a Sakura)

Yui: Has escuchado el dicho "Si no puedes con ellos úneteles" (Agarra del brazo a Yuukino) Vamos!

Rosalaya: Oye Sakura esperame

Sakura: Si no te apresuras… Te quedaras atrás

Las demás chicas: (Rien)

.-.-.-En la playa.-.-.-

Rebeca: Bien… A las 8 aquí ¿Ok?

Chicas: Hai

Yuukino: (Mirando a todos lados) Oh, No… S-Sakura no mires hacia atrás

Sakura: (Mira hacia atrás) ¿Por qué?... (Apreta los puños)Esta vez voy a divertirme, No me amargare la vida por el

Yuukino y Rosalaya: (Fingiendo llorar) Creces tan rápido

Sakura: Bueno, Yo me voy por aquí, No vemos lueg-

Yuukino: Yo quiero ir contigo… ¿Me dejas?

Sakura: Pues ya que… Bye… A las 8.30 aquí

Rebeca: No… A las 8

Sakura: Si, Si lo que digas (Se va)

Cada una se fue para diferentes partes, Excepto Blake, Ella fue a dar vueltas en su moto

-. y Sakura-.-.

Yuukino: Saku-Chan ¿Quieres helado?

Sakura: Bueno…

Yuukino: ¿De cual?

Sakura y Yuukino: De piña!

Yuukino: Esperame aquí… Vuelvo en un instante

/Pov Sakura/

Mientras esperaba a Yuukino en un asiento cercano, Se acerco Castiel y Lisandro detrás de el

Castiel: Mira Lisandro, Aquí esta la tabla de planchar

Lisandro: Oye Castiel… Dijiste que la ibas a dejar en paz

Castiel: No lo puedo evitar… Cuando veo a tablas de planchar me dan ganas de molestarlas

Sakura: Prefiero ser una tabla, Que una puta que se vende a todos

Castiel: ¿¡Que dij- (Callo algo encima de el)

Yuukino: (Seria) Perdon pensé que era un chico que estaba quemándose, Por eso juraba que necesitaba ayuda

Lisandro: Vamonos Castiel

Castiel: No, Esta chica me debe algo (Agarra a Yuukino)

Sakura: Suelta a Yuukino… Puedes hablar todo lo quieras de mi, Pero a Yuukino no la tocas ¿Escuchaste?

Lisandro: (Saca del agarre a Yuukino y la toma el) Basta Castiel, Tratar a una dama asi no es correcto

Castiel: (Suspira) Vamonos, Si ya no queda de otra…

Lisandro: Adios señorita Yuukino (Besa la mano de Yuukino), Señorita Sakura

Sakura: Adios Lisandro, Y adiós tapon usado

-8.30 PM-

Rebeca: Si no llegan en 20 segundos las patadas en el trasero no se las saca ni dios

Jhoshy: Tranquila Rebeca… Mira ahí vienen

Yuukino: Perdon la tardanza… Es que cierta persona, Que no quiero decir su nombre pero empieza con S: De Sakura se entretuvo por ahí

Rosalaya: Chicas… Quiero presentarles a alguien, El es Leigth mi novio

Sakura, Yuukino y Jhoshy: ¿Cómo lo haces para soportar a Rosalaya?

Leigth: ¿Soportar?... Yo no la soporto ella es mi novia y la amo mucho

Chicas: Awww… Rosalaya eres una suertuda… Ojala nosotras conociéramos el amor

¿?: Mira las chicas que están ahí…

Sakura: A no pues mejor me compro un perrito…

-.-. a la casa-.-.-.

Blake: ¿Por qué durmimos en una habitacion todas si esta mancion tiene mas de 10 habitaciones?

Sakura: Es mas entretenido, Podemos tener guerras de almohadas toda las veces que queramos

Yuukino: Ademas… Podemos practicar mas ¿no es asi?

Jhoshy: Buenas noches chicas, Duerman bien

Blake: Sueñen conmigo

Sakura: (Fingiendo dormir) No, no por favor Blake no me lanzes fuego por tu boca

Yui: (Fingiendo dormir) No, No por favor no llamen a Blake, La reina de los demonios!

Blake: Buenas noches (Enojada)

Yuukino: Buenas noches chicas, Que sueñen con los angeles…

Sakura: (Abre el ojo derecho y mira a Yuukino) ¿Sabes que refiriéndote a los angeles te refieres a ti?

Yuukino: No… Pero igualmente sueñen bonito (Apaga la luz y se duermen)

* * *

¿Estan bien las personalidades?... Disculpen si en estos dias no pueda subir tan seguido...

PD: Si tienen alguna idea para el fic, Ponganla en los review, Todas las ideas son bienvenidas... Por que como saben este fic lo hacen ustedes, Yo solo escribo (Ah Sakura... Que cursi ¬3¬)

PD2: ¿Alguien a visto el manga de Inu X Boku SS?... Si es asi, Mandenme un PM

Se despide Saku-chan21 (._.)/


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aqui hay otra capi ojala les guste y mis mas sinceras disculpas a Jhoshy que no aparecio casi nada en el capitulo anterior

* * *

Cdm no me pertenece, le pertenece a chinomiko y beeboovv

* * *

Habian pasado ya las vacaciones de verano, Y hoy se daban los resultados de los examenes

Sakura: ¡MIERD*!

Joshy: ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: Hice una apuesta con los de la banda "Winged Skull"

Yuukino: (Enojada) ¿¡Que?!

*Flash back*

Jhoshy: Gracias! (Bajan del escenario y choca con un chico castaño con ojos verdes)

¿?: P-Perdon ¿Estas bien?

Jhoshy: Si (Se suelta de los brazos del castaño) Gracias… ¿Tu nombre?

¿?: Kentin… guitarrista de "Winged Skull"

Sakura: (Susurra a Jhoshy) Vayanse a un hotel

Jhoshy: ¿E-EH?

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo, De pronto choca con la persona menos deseada… Castiel…

Castiel: Vaya, La tabla de planchar

Sakura: No estoy de animos para otra de tus peleas Cassy

Castiel: ¿Sabes que sus fans subieron un 5%?

Sakura: Si ¿Y?

Castiel: Lo de nosotros 7%, Nunca lograras sobrepasarnos

Sakura: A si…

Castiel: Tengo una propuesta… Si sacas el primer lugar de los exámenes te dejare de molestar, Pero si no… Cada una tendra una cita con los chicos

Sakura: No, No lo hare… No se si las chicas querrán

Castiel: (Rie) Sabes que no podras, Por eso pones de escusa a las chicas ¿Cierto?

Sakura: … Esta bien Cassy, Si es lo que quieres, Lo hare

*Fin del flash back*

Yuukino: (Enfadada) ¡DEVISTE PREGUNTAR!

Sakura: L-Lo siento!, Jhoshy ayúdame

Jhoshy: Te lo mereces…

Blake: Bueno, Paren el Show… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora Sakura?

Sakura: Cuando lleguemos a la casa se lo dire

Blake: Okay, Las espero en casa (Se fue a montar su motocicleta)

Las tres chicas se fueron a la casa, Yuukino regañaba a Sakura y Jhoshy escuchaba música mirando a los lados, cuando llegaron, Entraron y ahí les conto todo a todas, Estaban comiendo, Alli recibió regaños y comida en la cara

Rebeca: Bueno, Si ya no queda de otra…

Sakura: Lo siento mucho chica-

Blake: ¡NO HABLES SI NO QUIERES PASTEL EN LA CARA!

Yuukino: No queda de otra…

Rebeca: Si

Yui: (Pregunta con un tono de burla)Bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?...

¿?: Carta para la señorita Sakura Horigome

Sakura: Voy…

Sakura sale de esa mesa y va a la a la puerta, Abre la carta y queda con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

Yui: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura: N-No es nada…

Rosalaya: (Desde la cocina) Si, Algo te hiso abrir los ojos de tal manera

Sakura: ¡No es nada!

Jhoshy y Rebeca: Di la verdad

Sakura: E-Es la verda-

Blake: (Tiro un pastelillo a la cara de Sakura) La verdad

Sakura: Son los chicos… Los de la banda Winged Skull, Lo cuales ya elegieron chica

Todas (Hasta Rosalaya): ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura: Blake tendra una cita con Armin el bajista

Blake: ¿¡Y QUIEN CARAJOS ES EL?!

Sakura: Jhoshy tendra una cita con Kentin el-

Jhoshy: Guitarrista...

Sakura: Exacto… Yuukino tendra una cita con Lisandro… El cantante

Yuukino: (Pensando) Cantante… Cantante… ¡El chico albino!

Sakura:… Rosalaya-

Rosalaya: ¿¡YO TAMBIEN?!

Sakura: Si, Tu estas con Leigth… El que hace la vestimenta

Rosalaya: Uff…

Sakura: Rebeca tendra con Alexis el costurero y manager

Rebeca: (Se atraganta con el café) ¿¡QUE?!

Sakura: Yui con Nathaniel el baterista…

Yui: ¿El rubio?

Sakura: De eso se trataba la carta… Pero, Yo no tengo pareja… Supongo que no tendre que ir

Yuukino y Jhoshy: Si, Tu pareja es Castiel

Sakura ¡CASTIEL!

Despues de la comida, Las chicas se fueron a su habitacion, Tuvieron una guerra de almohadas y luego se durmieron, Mañana seria una dia muy agitado para todas…

* * *

Bien, ahora ¿Como les gustaria sus citas?, sera un capitulo para cada una...

Se despide Saku-Chan 21 (._.)/

PD: Perdon si no sale alguien o me equivoco, Es que esto lo escribi en unos minutos


End file.
